


Acting Opportunities

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim was okay with Jim and Rihanna working together but why was Jim disappointed when he discovered that Mayim recently accepted a role as a love interest of Ryan McPartlin in a movie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting Opportunities

Jim wasn’t on the set of Big Bang again for he’s too busy with all his interviews and guesting to promote his new animated film “Home” and it made him late in catching up with the recent happenings of the gang.

As soon as he got back to the TBBT set, everyone congratulated his blooming career and appearances and Mayim was so happy for him.

“You were so adorable in the Jimmy Fallon!” Mayim exclaimed as she hugged him. “Thank you. Thank you.” He replied happily. “What’s new with you?” He asked.

“Oh God. Mayim went big time now. Really!” Kaley brought out. “What? No.” Mayim blushed. “Why? What happened?” Jim wondered.

“She just recently accepted the role as Ryan McPartlin’s love interest in a movie! How about that?” Kaley proudly shared her co-workers recent project. “And guess what? That’s hell of love scenes and kisses on the film! With Ryan McPartlin?” Kaley continued dropping her jaw. The excitement in Jim’s face faded upon hearing Kaley’s second statement. Mayim remained silent blushing. “Is it true?” Jim pretended to remain pleased. “Well. Yes.” Mayim replied. “I thought you don’t like going on physical roles like that?” Jim questioned. “Seriously Jim? It’s Ryan McPartlin. I’d kill to kiss him.” Kaley joked. “Well. You know. The film’s thought was great. It’s so feminist, it’s inspirational, I started doing table reads with Ryan already and he’s been a gentleman to me and to all of the people on the set. It wasn’t that hard for me to do such scenes because of that. And like Kaley said, it’s Ryan McPartlin.” She shared cheerfully. “Oh. I see. Good to hear that. I can’t wait to see the movie.” Jim pretended it wasn’t a big deal to him for he felt insecure knowing she’ll be working with another guy other than him and knowing they would have all these physical scenes together, it just made him feel uncomfortable.

-

Few months passed and Mayim and Ryan’s movie was finally over. The cast of Big Bang attended its premiere and gladly supported Mayim. They all went together and took a walk on the premiere’s red carpet. Soon then, the crowd cheered upon Ryan and Mayim’s arrival. They looked elegant and glamorous. Ryan was in his black and white tux while Mayim was wearing her black sweetheart gown with a sheer cloth covering her sleeves and her dress showed a bit sight of her back. The two elegantly posed together at the red carpet holding each other’s hands and arms and Ryan has been really a gentleman with her and as Jim asses their interactions, it made him really bothered.

After the stars walked on the red carpet, the people now resumed to the cinema to see the film for the first time. Jim went online for a while while waiting for the film to begin and ended up bothering himself upon looking all the paparazzi photos of Ryan and Mayim at the red carpet.

She’s letting him hold her hand. The way they look at each other, the way she looks at him, that was like the way she looked at me.

Jim’s head was pestered with all these questions and thoughts. Soon then, the movie began.

The movie was about an engaged couple, Claire (Mayim) and Mark (Ryan), who has been very physical with each other and the moment Claire accidentally got pregnant with him, he began to lose interest with her and more when she became less attractive upon carrying their child. This caused fights and arguments between the couple and it made Claire depressed at most times of her pregnancy. At one extremely terrible point of their rough relationship, she lost their child and Mark blamed it all to her making her more depressed and down, he also used that incident to completely dump her and freely expose himself to new sets of women for some physical relationships. As years passes by, Mark realized how a part of him regrets that he has hurt Claire and how he was able to choose all these short term, no commitment affairs with random women instead of a long term and faithful relationship with Claire. Several years after, Claire and Mark crosses paths again, more on a business affair and it surprised him to see the brand new, Claire.

She was stronger, she has more achievements, she was richer, she was hotter, she looked more attractive, she learned to love herself, she was better.

When he attempted to explain himself and tried to win her back, she showed him how much she doesn’t need him and how devastated she was when he left her. She told him all her disappointments and blames to him and he was all guilty of it despite that he sincerely was sorry for all of it. Nevertheless, since the two began working together, it was inevitable for them to go on confrontations so as it was inevitable for them to conceal their urges with each other that they find it hard to resist all these anger sex and physical interaction due to extreme emotions. After then, they began realizing how much they long for each other and Claire began to realize how much has Mark changed. The couple faced some challenges time after time, for Claire’s character has been very attractive that there were several men who yearned for her to the point that even married men wanted to have an affair with her and it caused several disturbances to their partners but she went with it for the sake of business. She was losing her mind, she had the business and the company’s development her focus in life to seek revenge that she lost her integrity for it and Mark was the only person who was able to save her from her wrong path.

The movie ended with Mark winning Claire back and Claire focusing on him, herself and their family over money and business.

After the movie was over, Jim felt intensely bothered with the intense love scenes, making out and kissing scenes that Ryan and Mayim had in the movie and it made him overthink things. As they all went out of the cinema, Mayim noticed Jim walking out towards the comfort room. She knew he wasn’t alright so she decided to follow him. As soon as he went out of the comfort room, she asked him if he was fine.

“Are you alright?” She asked concernedly. “Yeah.” Jim replied stolidly. “Jim. Come on. You can tell me. What’s wrong?” She insisted. “Nothing. Let’s go.” He replied. “Jim please.” She remained persistent. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I said nothing! Okay? Leave it.” He had his voice raised a bit.

“How could it be just nothing when you’re already raising your voice to me?” She countered. Jim felt aggravated with her persistence.

“Fine! I am not pleased with your decision of accepting this kind of role.” He spilled as it flabbergasts her. “I felt uncomfortable seeing you share a… Kiss… And such scenes with Ryan McPartlin. It’s… bothering me.” He continued hesitantly. “I don’t understand.” She replied. “I’m just disappointed with you. I thought you are different and then there you are in this semi pornographic film.” He pointed out off point and it kind of offended her. “How does my role change that? I accepted this role because I thought it was inspiring, it has lesson, it shows that women could stand by themselves and not allow any men to control and take over them at wrong times and I as the actor should get along with that role to make it happen. It’s not like I starred in a porn film for you to say that.” She retorted with offense. Jim knew he was off the point and so he was unable to think of a better counter for her. “I don’t want you to work with any other actors that way.” He replied pointlessly. Mayim laughed sarcastically. “So it’s alright for you to work with other women in our industry but I’m not allowed to work with other actors? Is that what you’re telling me?” She asked and Jim remained silent. “You know what? If you wouldn’t tell me your side completely, then I don’t wanna talk about this anymore or anyway in the future.” She told him annoyed with his silence. She then began walking away. “Mayim!” He called trying to stop her from leaving him behind. She stopped and turned around to him waiting for him to speak. “I’m sorry.” He apologized but she remained still waiting for his further explanation. “It’s just that… I don’t want the thought of anyone else kissing you or touching you in any way than me.” He confessed. “…not that I am selfish but… It’s just that, I don’t trust any other man, I mean, I don’t know what runs on their mind as they…kiss you or touch you and I don’t like that. I don’t want anyone to fantasize about you, or take you for granted because they are thrilled about how they have the opportunity to touch what is untouched or to taste the lips of the un-kissed…” He explained and Mayim was able to have a better understanding of where he was coming from, he was just concerned and protective over her. 

She took a few steps closer to him. “Jim.” She called his attention. “Listen.” She took a deep breath and held his shoulders. “You’re right. Only with you is when I feel secure.” She continued and looked him in the eye. They held their foreheads against each other smiling. “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help it.” He apologized. “It’s fine. It’s fine. I understand.” She replied and they embraced each other in their arms as she stroke his back trying to comfort him.

Suddenly she withdrew from the hug and asked. “Should we go outside now?” He smiled at her and nodded.

-END-


End file.
